true friends
by xhilaryx
Summary: zack, cody, maddie and london find new friends.


The Suite Life of Zack and Cody

True Friends

Chapter 1: Sad Day

Zack and Cody were playing in their room. When their mom came to see what they were doing she saw Cody's side of the room really clean and she got happy. When she saw Zack's side of the room she got mad because it was all a mess. Zack never cleaned his side of the room but sometimes Cody did. Then their mom, Carie, came and stopped whatever they were doing and told Zack to clean up his side of the room. When she left he did not clean his side of the room. He just continued playing but Cody stopped him. Cody said "you are supposed to clean your side of the room!" "Don't disobay mom". Zack said " why do you have to scream at me it is not like you are my mom". He said that and left to the lobby of the hotel. He saw Londen talking to Mr.Mosbey and he saw the candy countair girl. The candy countair girl is Maddie. So he went up to Maddie and said " what's up sweet thing". Then Maddie said " where's Cody?". Zack replied "Why do you need him when you got me." Then he left to London. He said "hey London can I borrow $100?" So London gave him one hundred dollars and left to Maddie. Then Cody came to Zack. Zack said " Hey mom''. He said hey mom to Cody. Then he said "or should I say Hello grandma". Then Cody got mad and tolled their mom. Then Carie asked Zack if he had cleaned his side of the room. Zack said "Cody should've cleaned it". Then his mom said "why should Cody clean it it's not like he is your mom." Then Zack said " Ok fine i'll clean it." Then his mom said " yes you are going to clean your side of the room and you are grounded!" She said that and left the room. Zack said " that is not fair i can't get grounded just for something i didn't do." Cody said "yes you should". Then Cody left.

Zack cleaned his side of the room and toled his mom "mom may i please go to see my friends and as in my friend's i mean Maddie and London, please?'' His mom said "ok you can but only if you clean your side of the room but you are still grounded". Zack said "ok but i already cleaned my side of the room". He said that and left. Then he went to Maddie and London. When he went he saw Cody. Then Cody said "What are you doing here you are supposed to be grounded". Zack said "not anymore i cleaned my side of the room". Then Cody said "well I will mess it up, bye Maddie and London and evil brother." Zack said "so London do I steel have to pay you back your one hundred dollars?" London said"no". Then when London left, Maddie said "what $100 dollars?''. Zack said "I borrowed $100 dollars from her.'' Maddie said "What". She said that and left. Then Zack went back up to his room. When he went he saw his side of the room all messed up. His mom, Carie, came and said "i thought you said you cleaned your side of the room." Zack said "I did". "Cody messed it up". Carie said "how can you be so sure that Cody messed your room up?" Zack said "because he told me out in the lobby when i was talking to London and Maddie." Then Cody came. Carie said "is it true you messed up Zack's side of the room?'' Cody said "yes". Zack said "he also called me evil brother just for cleaning up my side of the room and not getting grounded". Carie said "is that true too?" Cody said "since i can't lie to you i will tell you the truth, everything is my fault, I am sorry Zack". Carie said "say as much sorry you want because you are grounded". Cody said "I guess i deserve it". Then Cody said "fine i will stay up here the whole weekend". Carie said "yes and you will clean your side of the room and your brother's side of the room for the whole weekend." Cody said "WHAT". Then Carie left so did Zack.

Then later at night when Maddie came to babysitt, when Carie went to sing, she saw Cody crying. She said "Why are you crying". Cody said " because i am grounded and i have to clean my brother's and my side of the room for a whole week". Then Zack came and said "are you still crying you little crybaby". Then Maddie said "I will tell your mom if you say anything mean to your brother Cody". Zack said "oh please, stop acting like my mom, I have already got two moms i don't need a third one". Maddie said "what do you mean by two moms". Zack said " I mean that my first mom is my mom Carie and my second mom is Cody because he somethimes acts like her and you are close to be my third mom and I don't want that". Maddie said "you scared me i thought you said you actually have two moms". Then Cody started crying more. Then Carrie came. She saw Cody crying. She said "what happened". Maddie said "his just sad because you grounded him". Carie said " well he deserves it for messing up Zack's side of the room." Then Maddie said " well Zack called Cody crybaby and that Cody is acting like his second mom and I am close to be his third mom". Carie said "WHAT". Zack said "Sorry". Then Carie said " you should be sorry for messing up your brother's life".

Chapter 2: Amusment park

Then the week passed for Cody so fast that he got out of grounded. Now the next day Carie had an anouncment to tell Zack, Cody, Maddie and London. She said she was going to take them to an amusment park. London said "well I have been everywhere but with you guys it will be more fun so count me in.'' Then Maddie said I haven't gone nowhere because I have nobody to go with so count me in too." Zack and Cody said "where are we going to". Carie said "I am taking you guys to six flags: Magic Mountain". Everybody got so happy. Even London. Then Mr.Mosbey came and said "what is all this screaming about". London said "Carie's taking us to six flags: Magic Mountain." Mr.Mosbey said "what about my employee's like you Carie and Maddie." Then Estebon came and said "what happened". Carie said " were going to six flags: Magic Mountain and by we I mean Me, Zack, Cody, London, Maddie and you Estebon." Mr.Mosbey said "what about me you take my emplyees away from me that means i am coming too." Zack and Cody said "NOOOO". Then they said "well if you are coming you better not scream at us". Mr.Mosbey said "fine i won't scream at you". Then Carie said well pack up everyone where are going tommorow and coming back the next day". Zack and Cody got really happy. Then everyone went to pack.

The next day everyone listened to Carrie, even Mr.Mosbey. Then London said "we can go with my limo". So they did. Then when they got there they did whatever they wanted. Then Carie bought some food for them. Then everyone ate them. She had bought them hot dogs. She also bought lemonade for them. Then Mr.Mosbey sat on a ride and was about to throw up. London sat on a ride and wanted to sit on it again. Maddie sat on the same ride as London and she was about to throw up too because she never sat on a ride before. Then Carrie sat on the same ride as Estebon and they both had a fun time on the ride. Zack and Cody sat on the same ride and they both had a great time and Zack was singing while he was on the ride. Then when they were all done everyone thanked Carie for this trip.

Then when they went back they told everone what fun days they had. Then the employees went to their work. At night Maddie came to baby-sit Zack and Cody. Then when they were doing there homework Maddie spilled some water on herself and on the floor. Zack got up and cleaned everything. Then Carie came and gave Maddie $20 dollars for babysitting. Then she left. Carie asked Zack and Cody what happened the whole time she wasn't there. Zack and Cody told her everything even the water spilling and Zack cleaning everything up. When Carie heard that Zack cleaned everything up she got surprised and gave Zack ten dollars. Cody said "you never gave me money when i cleaned up". Carie said "yes you are correct but Zack never cleans anything up this time he cleaned everything up is just because Maddie was here and he wanted to show off so he did his best and really funny. Well time to sleep guys bye bye or should I say night night."

Chapter3: The Surprise

It was August 4 and it was Zack and Cody's birthday. When they woke up they saw there mom in there bedroom holding a tray of breakfast. Then Zack got happy and said "wow thank's mom, breakfast in bed wow". Then when they finished eating they went to the lobby. They saw Mr.Mosbey holding present's. Then they got happy and said "wow thank's Mr.Mosbey". Zack opened his present and saw a toy car which was a black ferrari. Cody opened his and saw a toy car which was a yellow lumberginii. Then Zack and Cody got really happy and hugged Mr.Mosbey. Then they saw London coming up to them. She sang "Happy Birthday" and gave each of them presents. Zack got a skateboard so did Cody. Then they got really happy and hugged London. Then Maddie came up to the them. Then she also sang "Happy Birthday" and gave them present's. Cody got a card and a basket full of toys. Cody's card said _"hi cody you are good friend and a true friend and Happy Birthday also please promise you won't tell this to Zack but he is a little to nosey Love:Maddie." _Then Cody got happy and hugged Maddie. Zack's present was a basket full of toys and a card. Zack's card said _"hey Zack your a good friend and a true friend plus Happy Birthday Love: Maddie" _Then Zack got really happy and hugged her. Then she left. Then Estebon came to Cody and gave Cody a present and he also gave Zack a present. Cody got a $30 and Zack got $30 too. Then they went home to show their mom their present's.

When their mom saw the present's she said they should write a _thank you _card. So Zack and Cody did that. Then their mom said they had somewhere to go to. So their mom, Carie, tied their eyes with a cloth and took them to a place in the hotel. Then when they got there Carie opened their eyes and they saw people screaming "Surprise"! Then everyone came and hugged Zack and Cody. Then they said Happy thirteenth birthday Zack and Cody. Then Zack and Cody got really happy. They hugged their mom and gave her a thank you card and they gave everybody else a thank you card.

Then the party started. There were games and food also there was music. So everyone started dancing and having fun. Then Zack and Cody blew out the candles and turned thirteen. Then they got more present's from their friends. So then when the party ended everyone left except Maddie, London, Estebon, Carie, Zack and Cody. They all cleaned up the place. Mr.Mosbey left because he wouldn't clean up the place and called them all "losers". Then when they all were done cleaning up the place everyone left. Then at their home Zack and Cody got a special present from their mom. She bought them a $100 dollar's gift card to the mall. Then they got happy and went to their room.

Chapter4: Dancing Competition

One month after their birthday there was a dancing competition at the hotel. Zack and Cody wanted to join but they had no partners. Zack asked Maddie but Maddie said "you should find someone your own age". He got sad and left. Cody asked Maddie and Maddie said "sure why not". Maddie told Cody "but don't tell your brother because he asked me and I said no". Zack asked London and London said " sure." Then Zack and Cody went back to their room. Zack asked Cody "who are you going with to the comeptiton". Cody said "someone you should not know". Zack said "well I won't tell you my partner." Then Zack said " ok fine my partner is London." Cody said "What". Zack said "well who is your partner". Cody said " my partner told me to not tell you who she is." Then when he saw a frown face on Zack he said "ok fine I will tell you my partner is Maddie but don't tell her I told you or else she would get mad". Zack said " how come she said no to me and said yes to you." Cody said "i don't know". Zack said "well go ask her after all she is your partner." Cody said "all right fine". Then Cody left. When he saw Maddie he said '' Hey Maddie I need to talk to you." She said " what's up". Cody said "well how come you said no to Zack and yes to me". Maddie said " I don't want to go to the comeptiton with him because he wouldn't dance seriously and I bet you we won't win if he was my partner." Then Cody said "alright". Cody went back to his and Zack's room. He told Zack "the reason that she doesn't want to go to the comeptiton with you is because she thinks you won't take it seriously and she thinks that you guys won't win if you were her partner." Zack said "WHAT! that better be true." Cody said "it is true". Then Zack left the room.

The competiton was next week so London and Zack went to practice. Cody and Maddie went to practice to and they went at the same place. Zack got mad when he saw that Cody and Maddie were practicing at the same place as them. Then London and Zack started practicing. So did Maddie and Cody. Then London barely noticed that Maddie and Cody were there. Then London asked Zack "why didn't you ask Maddie insded of me". Zack said "I did but she said I should go find someone my own age and now she is practicing with Cody." Then London said " you know that is not nice of her". Zack replied "I know". Then Maddie and Cody came over to them to talk. Zack told Maddie " so you refused me and are going to the dance competiton with my brother." Maddie said " ok well i am so sorry but i thought you wouldn't practice seriously." Zack said "whatever well i have a dance to practice with my partner." Then they all started practicing again.

The competiton was today. So then Zack and London got ready for their name to be called. Maddie and Cody waited for the same thing. Then Cody's and Maddie's name was called so they were first. Then when they were done it was Zack and London's turn. Then it was time to announce the second place winner's and the first place winner's. The second place winner's were Maddie and Cody. The first place winner's were Zack and London. After the show Maddie told Zack "wow so you were really serious, I should've been your partner." Then Zack said "ya well the competiton is over i guess you will be my partner next time?" Maddie said "sure". Then they left.

Chapter5 : Dad's home

The next day Zack and Cody's dad came to visit them. Zack and Cody were so happy. Then in the beginning Zack, Cody and their dad went to the park to play basketball. Zack and Cody were versing their dad. At the end Zack and Cody won by 3-1. Zack and Cody were three and their dad was one. So then they played baseball. Their dad won this time by 4-2. Zack and Cody were two and their dad was four. Then they went back to the hotel. There dad was going to stay over at the hotel at his own home for a week and Zack and Cody were more happy. Then they went to their dad's home because their dad orderd food from the room service. He ordered mostly junk food but when their mom came to see what they were eating he just pressed a button and all the junk food changed to healthy food. He did that so Carie won't get mad. When she left he pressed the button again and they started eating their junk food. Zack ate cheeseburger and Cody ate a normal hamburger. Their dad ate a cheeseburger too. Then he brought deserts. For desert they ate like pie's and ice cream anything you would call a desert for a junk food. That day they slept over at their dad's home.

The next day Zack and Cody woke up and found that their dad was'nt there. Then they looked everywhere. They went back to their own home. They were happy that at least their mom was home. Then they told their mom that their dad was missing. Then the door opened and it was their dad. He said "were where you guys I was looking for you guys everywhere." Zack said "we were looking for you everywhere." Their dad said "I was just in the bathroom and you guys got scared and ran to your mom and thought that i was missing." Cody said "ya". Then their dad took them outside to a more fun place. But first they went back to his home to eat breakfast. For breakfast they still called room service. Then when they were done eating they went to their dad's limo and went to a fun place. They went to Disney Land. Then when they came back their dad said something to them. He said "I have to go early this week because i got a call from my friends this morning so they said i have to go today because we have a concert tommorrow." Then he said bye to them and left. Zack and Cody went to their mom. They told her everything. Then Carie said "Well see he lied to you guys and only stayed for like let me see, TWO DAYS!" Zack said "mom it is not our fault". Carie said "I know but see he left he is such a LIAR!" Then Zack and Cody went to their room. They started talking. Cody said "i guess he did lie to us." Zack said "No he didn't he left early because his group called him and they had a concert tommorrow." Cody said "wow Zack you figured out the problem let's go tell mom." They went in the living room. Zack said "mom we know why dad left early." Carie said "why". Cody said "because his group called him and told him they had a concert tommorrow night." Carie said "well i guess he is not a liar after all."

The next day Zack and Cody went to go and see Maddie and London. When they went they saw Maddie at the candy counter. So they went to her first. Zack said "Hey did you know that our dad came to visit us the last two days." Maddie said "ya I did, but why did he stay for two days i thought he was supposed to stay for a whole week." Zack said "he was supposed too but his group called and said they had a concert to perform today." "So that is why he left." Then London came. London said ''hey what's up". Maddie said "the sky". Then Zack said "hey London aren't you supposed to be at school." London said "opps I forgot to go, hey aren't you supposed to go to school today." Zack said "hello wake up it is summer and no I am not supposed to be at school i just lied". London said "I knew that'' and left. Then Zack bought a choclate bar from Maddie's candy counter. Cody said "hey buy me one too." Zack said "why don't you get it with your own money and don't waste my money." Cody said "fine alright". Then when Cody was done buying a choclate bar they both left to their room.

Chapter6: Max,Tapeworm and Bob

The next day Max and Tapeworm came over to their hotel. They went to Zack and Cody's room. Then they started playing cards. Then Max, Tapeworm, Cody and Zack went to the pool. They went to the pool just for 4:00 o'clock ice cream. Then when they were done eating they went to the game room. They started playing over there. Then they went back to the lobby. They bought candy from the candy counter and went to the park. The played basketball over there. Then they played football. Then they played basball and went to the hotel. They went upstairs to Zack and Cody's room. They played some gameboards. Then Max and Tapeworm left. But before leaving Max said "we will be back tommorrow and we will bring some one else with us, well for now bye." When they left Zack went to take a shower. After Zack, Cody went to take a shower. Then they went to sleep.

The next day Zack and Cody were talking to Maddie, when they saw Max, Tapeworm and Bob coming toward them. Zack said "oh no well Bob is ok but tapeworm and Max are boring". He said that to Cody and Maddie. Max,Tapeworm and Bob said "HI" at the same time. Zack and Cody said "what's up". Max and Tapeworm said "we don't say what's up any more it is too old." Zack,Cody,Maddie and Bob said "no its not" at the same time. Tapeworm and Max said ''What"! Tapeworm said "maybe they don't want to be friends with us anymore lets go." So Max and Tapeworm left. Bob got really sad. Then he said to Zack and Cody "what's wrong with you guys". Cody said "nothing". Zack said "we hate them their boring". Cody said "well maybe you do but I don't". Zack said "well i don't want to hang out with you nerds and losers." Then Cody and Bob said "whatever" and left.

The next day Zack was in the lobby talking to Maddie and London. He saw Tapeworm, Max, Cody and Bob. Tapeworm and Max came up to him and said "hey loser". Zack said "what". They said " oh nothing we just know that you hate us". Zack turned to Bob and Cody and said "you guys told them, man you guys can't even keep a secret, those your mama have to teach you that too." Then he said "gosh" and left. London and Maddie followed him. Max said "look his possey". Then Cody and Bob felt kind of sad. Then Max and Tapeworm left. Bob and Cody went to see Zack. They went up to his room, he wasn't there. Then they went to the game room and found him. When Zack saw them he left really fast. Then Cody and Bob went up to his room beacuse Zack went up to his room. Then Zack saw them. He said "what do you guys want from me." Cody said "we just want to apologize to you". Zack said "that's never gonna happen." Bob said "why". Zack said "because i tell you something you go on blabbing it to other people." Cody said "well here, we are so sorry we promise we will never do that again". Bob said "yes whatever he said". Zack said "fine". Then they left.

Chapter 7: New friends

Then it was already April. Zack and Cody were in the lobby. Then Zack saw Tapeworm and Max. They were heading straghit to Cody and ignoring Zack. Then Tapeworm came up to Zack. Tapeworm said "please apologize so we will be friends with you." Zack said "I don't want to be friends with you to losers." Tapeworm said "fine you will just have Cody as a friend and no other friends." Zack said "well for your info Cody's my twin, and I do have a lot of friends like Maddie, London, Bob and more." Max said "don't you call Bob a loser too." Zack said "never." Then they left really sadly...

The next day Zack and Cody were in the lobby talking to Maddie and London. Then this new people came to the hotel. They went up to Mr.Moseby. Zack, Maddie, London and Cody went closer to see who they were. Then they saw them. They said "hi" at the same time. The people were maximum four people. The names were Kairi, Selphie, Tifa and Namineii. Zack started blushing in front of Kairi. Then Maddie, London, Zack and Cody introduced themselves. Maddie saw Zack blushing but she didn't know on who. Then Kairi, Selphie, Tifa and Namineii said they will see them around. Then Maddie said "Zack who are you blushing on". Zack said "nobody, ya well see ya I gotta go." Then Zack left. Zack saw Cody upstairs. Cody said "what's up." Zack said "oh nothing". Then Zack said "if I tell you this thing please don't tell anyone please." Cody said "ok what is it". Zack said "you know that Kairi girl right?" Cody said "ya what about her." Zack said "don't tell her, but she is kinda cute." Cody said "ok, but don't tell Tifa but she is kinda cute." Zack said "boy Tifa man you're sad." Cody said "why". Zack said "you picked the wrong girl, for you it is Selphie." Cody got really mad and blushed. _**started here**_ The next day they went to the lobby to see Kairi, Selphie, Tifa and Namineii. Zack was talking to Kairi. Cody was talking to Tifa. Maddie was talking to Namineii. London was talking to Selphie. Maddie thought Namineii was really cool. London thought Selphie was cool (which she was not). Then Zack told Kairi how cool she was and Kairi told Zack how cool he was. Then Kairi gave a kiss on Zack's cheek. Tifa gave Cody a kiss on the cheek. (**loser- for you Marie.) **Then Zack and Cody's mom came. She said "who are these new friends of yours." Zack said "this is Kairi." Cody said "this is Tifa". Maddie said "this is Namineii, she is so cool." London said "this is Selphie, she is so cool." Zack and Cody said "that's our mom, Carie." Kairi said "are you guys twins, I barely noticed, sorry guys." Zack said "that's ok." Then Carrie grabed Zack and Cody by the arm and said "one moment". She said "so do you guys like one of them". Zack said "Kairi". Cody said "Tifa." Zack said "opps, loser, we told her." Cody said "opps sorry mom, bye mom." Then Zack went back to Kairi. Cody went back to Tifa. Then Tifa told Zack that Cody was cute. Kairi told Cody that Zack was cute. Then Zack and Cody left. Kairi, Selphie, Tifa, and Namineii left too.

Chapter 8:Surprise Birthday

It was April 14, 2007. It was Kairi's birthday. Then Zack and Cody were in the lobby and they saw Kairi, Selphie, Namineii and Tifa coming toward them. Tifa said "hey guys, guess what day is today". Cody said "your birthday". Tifa said "nope." Zack said "Kairi's birthday". Tifa said "yep you're correct." Zack said "how old are you turning." Kairi said "13". Zack said "wow you're the same age as me and Cody." Tifa said "I'm the biggest one from all of us". Cody said "how old are you guys". Tifa said "I am 15" Namineii said" I am 13" Selphie said" I am 14". Maddie and London came. Maddie said "so what's up guys." Zack said "it is Kairi's birthday today". Maddie said "how old are you turning". Kairi said "14". Maddie said "wow, are you older?''. Kairi said "no, Tifa is 15, Namineii is 13 and Selphie is 14". Maddie said "poor Kairi and Namineii, you guys are the small ones." Cody said "so are you going to celebrate and have a party." Kairi said "I don't know." Zack said "you know ..." Kairi said "what". Zack said "oh nothing". Then Maddie pulled Zack from the arm and went to talk to him. Maddie said "what were you going to say". Zack said "oh nothing". Maddie said "do you like Kairi". Zack said "big time. By that I mean yes, but please don't tell her." Maddie said "ok". Then they went back to London, Cody, Kairi, Selphie, Tifa and Namineii. Tifa pulled Zack from the arm and started talking to him. She said "why don't you put up a surprise party since you like her". Zack said "no I don't." Tifa said ''oh yes you do, look at the way your looking at her." Zack said "ok ok ok I do, but how should I put the surprise party." Tifa said "i will take her away from you and you and Cody think of something. Plus get Maddie's and London's help." Zack said "ok".

Then the next day Tifa, Selphie and Namineii took Kairi to the game room so she could be away from Zack. Then Kairi said "what are you guys doing I want to go to my precious Zack." Tifa said "he is sick so you better be away from him so you won't get sick too." Kairi said "hey you're not my mom and not the boss of me. ok so shut up". Then Kairi left. Namineii thought of something. She went up to Kairi. Kairi said "what you came to tell me what to do too." Kairi said "gosh". Namineii said "no, I just want to tell you why don't we go to the park." Kairi said "no just find Zack for me and leave." Namineii left. She went to Tifa and Selphie. She told them what Kairi told her. Tifa said "go and pretend your looking for Zack actually lets all go." So they left. Kairi was up at her room. Then she went and knocked on Zack and Cody's door. Carey opened the door. Carey said "oh hi Kairi." Kairi said "are Zack and Cody here." Carie said "no they left to go somewhere." Kairi said "sorry but where". Carey said "to a friend's house." Kairi said "oh ok well thank you goodbye." Carey said "your welcome, goodbye." Then while Carey was closing the door she said "what a sweet girl." Then Kairi was in her room all tired and sleeping. Then she heard a knock on her room door. She opened it. She saw Zack. Kairi said "where have you been i was looking for you everywhere." Zack said "friend's house". Kairi said "that's what your mom said''. Kairi said "well come in my room and sit down or you just came to say hi." Zack said "no but i came to take you somewhere." Kairi said "where". Zack said " it's a surprise". Then they left.

Zack took her to the place where he put up the surprise party. When Kairi got there she got surprised. On the wall it was written "HAPPY THIRTHINTH BIRTHDAY''. Kairi got so happy. She said to Zack "did you do all of this." Zack said " i got help from Cody, Maddie and London." Kairi said "why thank you." Then she heard people scream happy birthday. She turned around and saw it was Tifa, Namineii, Selphie, Maddie, London, Carey, Mr.Moseby, Estebon, Arwin and Bob. Kairi got really excited. Then Zack said "happy birthday" and he gave her a present. She opened it. She saw a ring. Kairi said "why thank you". Then Kairi gave Zack a kiss on the cheek. Carey got really happy. Then the party started. Tifa came up to Kairi and said "happy birthday" and gave her a present. Selphie came up to Kairi and said "happy birthday" and gave her a present. Namineii came up to Kairi and said "happy birthday" and gave her a present. Kairi hugged all of her friends and said "thank you". Then Zack asked her if she wanted to dance. Kairi said "yes''. So they started dancing. _The ring that Zack gave to Kairi meant that he wanted her to be his girlfriend and Kairi had said yes. _

Chapter 9:Goodbye/Break up

It was the last day Kairi, Namineii, Selphie, and Tifa were going to go home. Kairi was sad. Tifa didn't care. Namineii and Selphie wanted to stay with Maddie and London. In the morning when Kairi woke up she saw everyone sleeping. So since she was the only one awake she wanted to cry for leaving. They couldn't stay because they told their parents they would go home that day. Then Selphie, Tifa and Namineii woke up. Kairi went to the bathroom to clean away her tears. Then she went to the lobby. She saw Zack and Cody. Maddie and London where there too. When Zack saw her he ran up to her. She said "hi waz up." Zack said nothing. Zack, Cody, Maddie and London didn't know they were moving. Kairi and Zack went up to Cody, London and Maddie. She said "hey listen up I've got big news." Zack said "what". Kairi said " Namineii, Selphie, Tifa and I are moving. I mean were leaving the hotel going back to home. Maddie said "when". Kairi said "sadly today." Zack said "but no that's not fare not today, plus why do u have to move or should I say leave." Kairi "I'm sorry, so sorry guys, it's just that we told our parents well go home today".

Then Selphie, Namineii and Tifa came. They went up to Kairi, Zack, Cody, London and Maddie. Selphie "What's up guys." Cody went up to Tifa and said "we need to talk". They went to a corner. Cody "um. It's sad you guys are leaving". Tifa "How do u know that." Cody "Kairi told us. Anyways it's sad I won't see u." Tifa "So." Cody "Right you haven't heard yet. I… I… I… I… I like u." Tifa "What What What, u know I'm mad right now." Then Tifa went up to her room.

Namineii pulled Kairi from her arm to talk to her in a corner. Namineii "Um dude, u have to break up with Zack." Kairi " why". Namineii "Because at home your with Sora." Kairi "right I forgot, I owe u big time, thanks for reminding me." Kairi went to their room. She saw Tifa. Kairi "hi". Tifa "please leave". "I'm thinking right now. So be kind and leave thank you." So Kairi left. She went to the lobby. Nobody was there except Zack. She went up to him. Kairi "just the person I wanted to see". "HI". Zack "hi so what's up.." Kairi " first of all where's everybody". Zack "they left to the game room and left me here." Kairi "why" Zack " Namineii said u wanted to talk to me" "Isn't that right?" Kairi "yup". Zack

"So what's up talk."."Now". Kairi " Um… Um… Um…. Um.." Zack "Um.. What" Kairi "Ask Namineii to tell u Please I'm too shy." Zack "Ok''. Zack left to the game room. He found Namienii. Namienii "so what's up did she tell u." Zack "she told me to tell u that u should tell me she's shy." Namienii "Ok well she has a boyfriend at our own home. His name is Sora. That's all she want's to break up with u." Zack "what". Zack left to find Kairi. Kairi was in the lobby crying. Kairi ''SO did she tell u" Zack "how could u". Kairi "what I'm sorry I forgot all about it." Zack "its over." Zack left to tell Cody everything. When he told everything to Cody, Cody said "how could she" Zack "I know dude". Cody "So what are u going to do now. Huh" Zack "I don't know maybe just maybe I could meet Sora u know." Zack "I'll be back. Maybe." So Zack went to Kairi. Zack "Hey Kairi um can I meet Sora. Please." Zack "sure why not but before that let me tell u that we should just be best friends uh how about that?" Zack "Sure why not, so how can I meet Sora." Kairi "If u come with us or he can come here". Zack "He come here or if my mom lets I'll come for a week or my whole family visiting." Kairi "your whole family." Zack "I'll go ask my mom so see ya." Zack left.

Chapter 10:Leaving the Tipton Hotel

Carey had said they can go and visit Kairi's, Selphie's, Tifa's and Namienii's home. They were going to leave on Sunday. Today was a Wednesday. Kairi had called their parents, each of the parents, and told them they were going to go home on Sunday with their friends. Their parents let them. Kairi woke up in the morning and was so happy that Zack, Cody, Carey, London and Maddie could go visit to their home. _By the way their home was called Kingdom Hearts._ Kairi went to the lobby and saw everybody. Maddie went up to her and said "so who's this person named Sora." London "tell us everything". Kairi told them who Sora is and all about him and her. She told them about their home "Kingdom Hearts". Then Selphie, Namineii and Tifa came. Maddie went up to them and said "so we know all about Sora what about your guys". Tifa "I don't have one." Selphie "I don't have one either." Namineii "I do. His name is Roxas." Maddie "Ohhh OOOHHH." Namineii "what". Maddie "Nothing. Sorry.". Everyone left except Zack and Kairi. Zack "so what's up, it sounds like Sora is a cool guy. Uh." Kairi "ya he is so cool. Well no offense." Zack said "so why didn't u tell me this in the beginning." Kairi " I forgot, Namineii reminded me." Zack "Oh right.

It was Thursday morning when Tifa woke up and went to the lobby. Cody was the only one there. Cody went up to her. Cody "so hi what's up." Tifa "Nothing." Cody "What's wrong dude." Tifa " Nothing I'm just sad." Cody "Why." Tifa "Because there's this guy in Kingdom hearts and I like him." Cody "what's his name." Tifa "Riku." Tifa "his Sora's best friend." Cody " oh so Selphie is left alone with no guy uh. How sad." Tifa "Why don't u be with her." Cody "I don't know I like u not her." "but maybe". Tifa "Back away from me u are never going to get me I am going to be with Riku when I go back and please don't tell nobody." Cody "ya whatever sure." After that Cody left.

Chapter 11: Hello Kingdom Hearts

It was Sunday. Everybody woke up early. Even Zack and Cody and their mom. Also London and Maddie. They all met in the lobby. Kairi, Selphie, Namineii and Tifa were going to lead the way. They were going by time travel. So they went.

When they got there Zack, Cody, Carie, London and Maddie started liking the place they thought it looked cool. Then Sora came to greet them. Kairi got so happy that it was him. Maddie thought he was cute. London thought he was a waste of time. Zack got mad that he was not with Kairi just because of this guy. Kairi went and hugged him. Then Roxas came. Maddie was so happy at least he made two new friends. London thought Roxas was cute. She thought that if Namineii knew she would get mad. Then they went to Kairi's home. Her parents were so happy to see her and her friends. Selphie's, Namineii's, Tifa's, Sora's and Roxas's parents were there too. Riku and his parent's were their too.

They had a big celebration for everybody who came from the Tipton Hotel. Then Kairi, Namineii, Tifa and Selphie showed the tipton hotel people to everybody else. The other people started liking the tipton hotel people. Then Kairi told Sora that she missed him.


End file.
